Broken (Rewritten)
by Drowninginfeels
Summary: Harry Potter is getting abused and falls into a deep depression, Draco Malfoy recently got his inheritance and is being plagued by nightmares of his mate. How will both of them cope and will they find each other in time to safe the other?
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! So I'm back, yes I'm alive. I'm sorry for being so inactive and everything but I'm back and rewriting one of my first fanfics. I actually discontinued it cause I was discontent about how it was going about and with school I couldn't keep up with everything but of course I sprung back and decided to rewrite it and with a beta this time as well. I hope you enjoy and thank you! 

* * *

He heard a shrilling scream echo across the house. The sudden pain across his back forcing him back to reality as he was thrown against the wall. It was then he realised the screams were his, and were drawn from his body by his uncle. It was punishment for not waking up in time to make breakfast this morning.

He was shaking, trying not to make a sound as he was thrown onto his creaking bed and heard his Uncle unbuckle his belt. At that point he was used to this kind of torture and pain, he was a freak and deserved it, and he wasn't the precious _Golden Boy_ the wizarding world expected him to be. Tainted and broken, unworthy of anyone's love.

He stifled a scream as a new yet familiar feeling washed over him. He felt full and his abdomen started hurting, tears started prickling at the corners of his eyes as he felt the searing pain go through him. _Such a slut._ A slut was what he was. Used and impure. _How did his friends stand to be near him?_

Finally he was let go, he shuffled nearer to the wall and curled up into a defensive position as his Uncle whispered something along what a _"good boy"_ he was who didn't really deserve love and was only good for _this_. The door slammed shut and he heard the clicks of the locks, locking him in.

Trembling, he forced himself to get up and try to clean the cuts and stop the bleeding from some parts where his Uncle pushed too far. Taking apart the loose floorboard in his room, he grabbed the small glinting object catching his eye. A few more weeks and he'll be out of this hell hole. Hopefully he'll be able to survive this long.

~~~~  
He woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Running his hand through his hair he cast a tempus. _5.04am damn._ He got up shakily and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Who would've known, the so called pureblooded family of Malfoy had generations of Veela running through their blood. Yes, Draco Malfoy, recently inherited his family's bloodline and now is part Veela. But what a shame at that, millions of wizards and witches, and anyone of them could be his mate but only one constantly appearing in his dreams, or one could say…nightmares.

"Draco darling, why are you up so early?" an elegant voice drifted from behind him.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him from his reverie and he looked up to see his mother standing by him with a wondering look. He sat up straighter as a Malfoy should and greeted her.

"Good morning, mother. I was merely awaken and could not return to bed. Pardon me if I have awoken you." He said with all the elegance he could muster.

The couch dipped lightly next to him as his mother sat by him and placed a hand on his leg. "Draco, I understand you are a Malfoy but I am your mother, you don't need to be so poised around me"

With that he relaxed slightly. He trusted and loved Narcissa, she understood and was always there to aid him while Lucius expected him to be more poised and graceful. Although he knew of course he loved Draco, he always expected more from him. Maybe it was just how he was raised.

He raised an elegant eyebrow up slightly at his mother at the sudden question which was quietly directed at him.

"I- yes, mother" he slumped down, his fringe falling across his eyes "Tonight was worse though. I-it was horrible. I can't believe that someone has the heart to _do that_ " he said suddenly furious.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamt about, Dragon?" _Dragon_. A nickname his mother used since he was little to calm him. He breathed deeply and began emotionlessly.

~~  
 _It was dark and he could hear the stifled screams and whimpers. Across where he was standing was a tremendously fat man standing above a scrawny, fragile looking boy who was thrown carelessly across the bed. He heard a belt unbuckle and his head snapped up from where he was scanning the boy's face. He looked wide eyed at the man who started hitting the exposed back of the boy with the belt._

 _ **Why isn't he doing anything? Why the fuck is he submitting**_

He was furious, no person should be treated this way but what he saw next felt like he was doused with ice cold water. The boy's pants which looked too big on him was being pulled harshly away, exposing him, as the whale of a man pulled his own down as well.

He started seeing red and was suddenly growling as his claws were extracted. He wanted to do everything he could to get to them and rip off the man's throat but from past experiences he learnt that no matter what he was frozen where he was and couldn't do anything but stand there and watch.

He jolted awake right before he saw the boy with startling green eyes, dead to the world, pull out a razor. 

* * *

That's that for now, I'll update when possible. All your support will be loved ^^ Thank you once again for reading.

 _Beta: offorensiics (tumblr)  
Cover creds: lesbianthalia (tumblr)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aye an update, here's the next chapter for you guys. Really thank you guys for the support and all, I appreciate it. You can review what you think and maybe tell me what you guys might want in future chapters! Enjoy

* * *

After looking around, he pushed through the wall into the Platform. His last year at Hogwarts, then he's free, free to do whatever he wishes, and free from all the wizarding fame…hopefully. He got on the train, looking for a free carriage and found Hermione and Ron in one of them.

"Harry!" suddenly he was pulled into a bone crushing hug and felt his body stiffen "We're so glad to see you! Why haven't you been sending back our owls?"

"Oh 'Mione, give the man some air." Ron slung his arm around him and ruffled his hair "Mate, we're so sorry you couldn't stay at the burrow with us and hate to agree with Hermione-"

Harry stifled a laugh, relaxing slightly, as his best mate was hit upside the head by the fuming Hermione. "Alright alright, but really why haven't you been returning our owls, mate?"

Harry dismissed it lightly and looked away as he took his seat by the window. "I've just been…busy and you know my Uncle. Doesn't do well with owls"

Hermione eyed him curiously before returning back hesitantly to their conversation with Ron. They talked to him endlessly about their holidays, as well as updating him on quidditch scores and what's been going on in the wizarding world. They asked him if he was going to be staying with Sirius at Grimmauld Place after Hogwarts and he shrugged. He really didn't know what to do after school.

"Hey Harry, 'Mione and I…uh we'll be back in a bit"  
"Yeah just to you know look for some people and catch up you know"

They were both awkwardly shifting their feet by the doorway, trying not to catch his eye. He suppressed a laugh at the sight but couldn't help but notice the heavy weight in his chest all of a sudden. He forced his smile back onto his face and replied coolly with a hint of humor.

"Oh just go, as long as you tell me none of the details" he pulled a face at that mirroring Ron's, as Hermione flushed a bright red. "Really just go ahead, and take your time" he cut Ron off when he saw him open his mouth to say something.

"I-oh alright thanks mate" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly Hermione beamed brightly at him obviously trying to wave off the awkward tension. "We'll catch up with you before getting off the train of course" she gave him a hugged and lightly kissed his cheek which he flinched lightly at. She glanced oddly at him before following Ron out the carriage and closing the door behind her.

Harry sighed heavily and slumped down, looking out through the window. _They're so happy with each other. They don't need me anymore…_ he thought gloomily. He got out his wand hoping to be able to heal some of the injuries before getting off to Hogwarts. From there maybe he could sneak into the infirmary and steal some healing potions and maybe even some dreamless sleep ones.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard the carriage door open and a familiar drawl was heard.

xxxxx

He kissed his mother on the cheek lightly before getting onto the Hogwarts Express for hopefully the last time. Striding gracefully across the corridors in search of his friends who also decidedly came back to Hogwarts for their 8th Year, he finally came across them not too far away. He noticed a strage tugging feeling at the back of his mind as he got onto the Platform which had become stronger when he got on board the train but ignored it brushing it off as nerves. The Malfoy name _has_ become tarnished, especially now that Lucius was in Azkaban, and he had a suspicion it wouldn't be taken lightly by the other students.

He slipped into the carriage and was greeted by a sweet nauseating flowery scent and a hug. He pushed away the body invading his space and gasped for air as he held onto the side of the doorway. He heard a snicker and he looked up to see a grinning Blaise and an irritated Pansy with crossed arms.

"Always knew you were such a ponce, Draco" he shot a look at Blaise and dusted himself off making himself look presentable. He shut the door and cringed at the awful scent still overwhelming his senses.

"Salazar, Pansy. You should really invest in some _finer_ fragrances. At this rate you wouldn't be able to get a bloke within a ten mile radius of you" he sneered with no real malice behind his words.

She scowled and took a seat next to Blaise, sniffing the air in protest "Well then thank Salazar and all the Hogwarts Founders that I don't exactly _wear_ this scent. You of all people should know I have higher taste than this" she scrunched her nose at the thought of ever coming in possession of said fragrance "Besides, this was _Blaise's_ doing. You should question _his_ tastes"

Holding up his hands in surrender while wearing a smug grin was of course the dark skinned bloke who noticeably grew out of his teen years into something much more _exquisite._ It was no surprise of Draco's sexuality of course as he began to took interest in the male counterparts at the beginning of his 6th Year.

"Now, now Pansy a bloke can't have some fun? I was just trying out the Weasley's new contraption" the dark skinned male replied in a sickly sweet tone. Draco smirked at the familiarity of the situation and relaxed back into his seat as his two friends bickered.

Their conversations were interrupted as a bunch of Hufflepuffs barged into their carriage; at the same time he felt a weird tinge of emotion that wasn't his push at the back of his mind. " _Malfoy_ " the head of the group sneered. They were 7th, 6th Years which he didn't exactly recognize.

"Macmillan" the bored tone of Blaise sounded to his right as the tension started radiating off all of them. "What do you want? As you can see this carriage is currently _occupied_ "

"By Death Eater trash such as you lot." One of his minions jeered then turned to him "Can't seem to fight your own battles, _Malfoy_?" He kept his mouth shut at that and merely stared piercingly at the lot.

Pansy's annoyed tone came up at that "What do you want, Macmillan?" she bit at them "Can't seem to find your dignity, today? Well I suppose you lost it years ago, too bad it's not here." Wands were suddenly drawn at this statement and the trio stood wands drawn as well.

"This is our carriage now, don't need any _Death Eater scum_ contaminating it" Macmillan growled venomously.

Draco curled his lip obviously riled up by them and took Pansy gently by the crook of her arm and led them out. "No use fighting now" he said quietly clearly still not liking the situation. Pansy and Blaise followed reluctantly and scowled as they heard the taunts and mockery follow them as they left.

Pansy turned to him after walking a distance away and glowered at him. "Well now what?" she said in an annoyed tone "All the carriages are obviously full and I doubt any of them will ' _bend to our wishes_ '" With that said, the trio turned to the sound of a carriage door opening and soft sweet talk being spoken.

Draco smirked and said with an amused note to his voice "Well I suppose sharing with Golden Boy over there wouldn't be too bad" he suppressed a laugh when he heard the two groan.

"The other two Gryffindorks wouldn't be too pleased to come back with their so called nemesis's " _harassing_ " their Golden Boy" Pansy snorted as a response.

Blaise who seemed distracted, raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't be too worried about that then…Looks like they'll be gone for a while" the other two turned and sniggered at the sight of the two Gryffindors giggling and disappearing into a back carriage.

"Potter it is then!" he proclaimed with a swish of his robes which would've made even Snape proud. They strode to the carriage Potter was in but Draco started to frown as the discomfort in his chest started growing the nearer he got.

* * *

There we go, it's a simple chapter nothing much going on. Go tell me what you think and maybe what you want to see in future chapters. I appreciate the support.

(And thank you to my lovely beta, offorensiics on tumblr)


	3. Chapter 3

Notes at the end of the chapter

* * *

" _Potter_ "

He glanced back slowly from the window to an unusual sight. There standing was Malfoy and his new set of cronies with Parkinson avoiding his watchful eye and Zabini eyeing him curiously with a cocked eyebrow. What intrigued him the most was Malfoy, although with his poised posture he held no sneer or mocking glance and in his tone there was no malice behind it.

"Malfoy?" He said with curiosity and caution in his tone. He eyed them carefully but nevertheless tiredly, not wanting to deal with anything right now.

"What's this? No "Bugger off, Malfoy. Get your poncy ass out of my carriage"?" there it was. The Malfoy he was used to and never failed to irritate him.

He rubbed a hand across his face wearily and turned back towards the window where he was pondering. _Obviously they've been thrown out of their carriage and_ obviously _they've chosen to share with me. Merlin._

He sighed exasperatedly "Look Malfoy, I don't want to deal with anything right now so either you bugger off with your cronies or you shut it and sit your _poncy_ ass down."

With that he heard the carriage door close and the three Slytherins take their places soundlessly. And he swore by Merlins beard he could almost _hear_ the smirk on Malfoy's face as Harry unknowingly quoted what he presumed would say to the Slytherin.

xxxxx

Harry drowsily wakes as he felt the train start to slow. He realized he must have dozed off to the soothing movement of the train and the soft chattering of the Slytherins. He was of course surprised that Hermione and Ron have not come back yet and chased the three away. Rubbing his eyes he stretched and adjusted his glasses.

"Potter" he looked up to the voice who was addressing him, slightly surprised that it was Parkinson. "We're reaching Hogsmeade you should change"

Harry nodded silently and grabbed his robes from the top compartment and walked out to change in the washroom.

xxxxx

He returned to the carriage more worn out than when he came out. He didn't know where it came from, one second he was changing and suddenly he caught a glimpse of his broken reflection in the mirror and starting breaking down in sobs.

Taking a deep breath he walked back in the carriage and the three heads instantaneously looked up at him in unison from what seemed a heated conversation. Malfoy sat more rigid than usual and Pansy holding a defeated scowl upon her face. He caught Zabini's gaze and eyed him wearily. He only looked away with a shake of his head.

xxxxx

The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever even after all the damage done. The feast as fanciful as well as everyone waited, chatters filling the air, for Professor McGonagall, sorry, _Headmaster_ McGonagall to make her speech.

Harry had managed to go through the whole sorting ceremony staring into space; head perched on his hand, not paying mind to the new students who were getting sorted. He was suddenly elbowed harshly by Hermione who was sitting next to him and Ron.

"Bugger 'Mione...What is it?" He asked while rubbing his bruised side. The only reply he got was her motioning to the front as the Headmistress cleared her throat.

"I would like to welcome all of you back here at Hogwarts. Especially those who have decided to return to finish their NEWTS. We know much was lost during the war and we would like to wish our condolences but of course the war is over and Light has won. There will be no such accusations or assault condoned throughout the year or severe punishment will be given.

Before we begin the well awaited feast, I'd like to remind the 8th years to meet me in my office after the feast. Well enough chit chat I'm sure all of you are parched. Let the feast begin!"

* * *

Hello to those who read and follow this story of mine :) Sorry for not posting but you know this is my story and I'd like to write it in my own time but all the support is entirely welcome. I've actually had this in my draft for quite a while now, wanting to make it a longer chapter but since I haven't posted anything since you know...last year and I highly doubt I'll be continuing writing it anytime soon I just thought I should just post a part of it so that explains why it's pretty short. Tell me what you think about this story so far and what I can do to improve it :))

This was unbeta-ed


End file.
